meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aniju Aura
Hi, welcome to Meerkats Wiki, I'm Phillies the Administrator and Bureaucrat here. If you have any questions just leave a message on my talk page. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]]10:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, hello! I am [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk). As you see, I left a comment for your blog. Welcome to Meerkats Wiki! I am the Governor of the projects here. I see you are very active and I recommend you to join one of our projects like Meerkats Wiki:KMP Project or Meerkats Wiki:Series Project. You would help Meerkats Wiki as lot! All the best, [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I will help you about the categories. When you edit a page you see the categories above the Save Toolbar. Whether you would like to delete a category click on x''. You could also change the category by clicking ''<=>. Visit this page. It will solve most of your questions. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I added you in the list. You are now a Pup, but I'm thinking of promoting you to a Teenage Meerkat soon because of the incredible work you do here ;) [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 06:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I would like to thank you for all your work here at Meerkats Wiki. I just need to tell you some things we do here at meerkat wiki. For one we don't use the templae:infobox for the meerkats page(ex, Flower Whiskers), we recently switch over to template:meerkatinfo, so if you could start using that one, that would be great. Also are you a friend of the Kalahari Meerkat Project. Also if you have any question please leave a message on my talk page. Have fun editing here. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 15:14, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Sabota Hello, as far as I know Sabota is a male. At the beginning when he was a pup, they thought he was a female. And that why the March 08 name list and the early pictures of Sabota said he was female. But then he was a male and started to rove with the adults male and then was evicted by Thundercat and disappeared a few months ago. As for tosca, that made be a mistake. As for the past 2 years, we only have 2 or 3 users active and we may have missed it. I hope this answered your questions. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 12:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) User:Morgause left this on my talk page, but it was meant for your questions I, also, wondered about gender of Sabota, I find it hard to believe the researchers could not correctly assess the gender of an animal whilst weighing that animal, or when taking a close-up portrait photograph. Using the KNP Name-list reports Listed as VW'P'''128 in March 2008 Listed as VW'F'128 in December 08 & April 09 Unfortunately, I haven't seen a KMP name-list, issued since the Apr 09. :( '''Using the KMP LH reports for 2009' Sabota(VW'M'''128) is listed as "Evicted" in June & July 09 Sabota(VW'M'128) is listed as "Roving" in July, August, September, October & November 09 Sabota(VW'F'128) is listed as "Roving" in September 09 Sabota(VW'M'128) is listed as "LSeen" in January 2010 Unfortunately, I cannot find a report listing Sabota as pregnant (which would confirm gender). Using Professor Tim Clutton-Brock's book "Flower of the Kalahari" as a reference source: Correct code for '''Baddiel '''is '''VWF049' VWM046 '''was part of a litter of 3 pups born on 22 March 2002. The litter-mates were '''VWP047 & VWP048. Their mother was Ugly Pup(VWF031) who was a daughter of Artemis(VWF010). Unfortunately VWM046 died the next day(23 Mar 02). Morgause 15:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know how to solve this problem. However, you could always delete the category. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:12, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Article ownership Hi . Im Dennyfeline, the vice president of this wiki. I was looking at your user page on the articles you have written. I just want to say that i was the one who wrote Grandpa Grumble Moomins, and you said that you wrote it, but infact i was the one who wrote it. You can only say that an article is yours if you first started the article, not just for editing it. Thank you. Dennyfeline 17:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Meerkatinfo Hello Aura! You could use the Meerkatinfo instead of the infobox, when you edit a meerkat article. It is very useful and not confusing at all. It works just like the infobox however, it has ready tittles where you are able to write. This is the template. It would be a great help if you used it! [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 15:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Aniju Aura! I promoted you to a Teenage Meerkat at Meerkats Wiki:KMP Project because of your hard work! Keep going! :D [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 10:12, April 11, 2010 (UTC) A few months ago I created a wiki about dogs and cats, Dogs and Cats Wiki (which is also official partner of Meerkats Wiki). Every month there is a vote for featuring an article. As of now, two users of Meerkats Wiki (Dennyfeline and Phillies) tell their opinions about the nominated articles. But, many opinions are always better so, would you like to vote here? It's about a cat breed called Turkish Van. You might know it, anyway, take your time. I would be glad whether you did! :) [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 12:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Sadly no. I don't know much about Commandos meerkats. Why don't you look at the Friends site. It has the monthly reports and name lists. Click here. I don't know any other web page that could solve your question. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 13:20, April 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: For me it's around 10 years. Also Flash id code is VCDM009. Hope that helps. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 23:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Dominance in meerkats Hi Aniju A meerkat can be considered to be a longterm dominant after he/she has been a dominant for atleast four years and above. Though the length of dominance depends on the gender. Dominant female meerkats usually have a longer suppreme rate than males because they are the ones that establish a mob( according to the Kalahari Meerkat Project a group can only be studied after it has a dominant female). Its also because dominant female meerkats can control the breeding rate of subordinate females and therefore retain their position as breeding female which is also how a female meerkat can become a dominant. Dominant male meerkats have a shorter supreme rate(sometimes) because males regulary leave the group to go roving so are not permanent members of a group like females who only leave the group if they are evicted by the dominant female. Further more, males cant easily control each other's breeding rate so the dominant male may not easily be able to control the breeding sucess of subordinates as dominant females do. Dominant female meerkats can be dominants for seven years or more whilts males can only be dominant for atleast five years. From: Dennyfeline. I agree with Dennyfeline. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 11:16, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Flower was named queen because of Meerkat Manor. A long-term dominant female must leave in a group for about 5 years. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 07:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Dominant meerkats of the Kalahari Hi Aniju Yes, it sounds good. Examples of longterm dominant meerkats(dominant to 5 or more years) are: (1) Flower Whiskers (2) Zaphod Vivian (3) Ziziphus Avatar (4) Morgause Avatar (5) Alexander Vivian (6) Stinker Young Ones (7) Belgarion Lazuli (8) Grumpy Lazuli (9) Burgan Drie Doring (10) Mabili Drie Doring (11) Jubulani Young Ones (12) Frascati Frisky Dennyfeline 14:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they are plenty of long-term dominants. But, they're not all Kings or Queens. Flower is known as Queen of the Kalahari because of Meerkat Manor. [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) RE:Missing Meerkat Actors Simon was only on one episode Divided We Fall and he was played by Butch Cassidy and suggs. I think Grog was a Young Ones male who helped formed the Commandos mob. so Grog played himself and I think. Magnus, I not sure. Hopes that helps a little bit.Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 12:54, April 25, 2010 (UTC) small snippet of info about Grog, unfortunately not his ID code:( http://friends.kalahari-meerkats.com/index.php?id=lost_groups "Young Ones Y - 1995-2008 Young Ones, too, belonged to the old groups. They were founded by Morgause and her sister Igraine, the two Avatar females, who teamed up with Drie Doring males in 1995. Morgause took charge of Young Ones until she died in 2004, while Igraine moved to found Frisky. Morgause's offspring has been exceptionally successful - for an explanation of why see the subordinate male Grog in Commandos who was Morgause's last son: he was enormously big! " Meerkats Why do you dislike Al Capone Baobab? Dennyfeline 15:12, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Uploading images Hi Aniju, the pictures you got from FKMP gallery, are already here, pictures of Billy,Mitch,Jim Bob,Logan,Orinoco,Alonzo Mourning etc etc etc.. ARE ALREADY HERE, i uploaded them last year, check on the images and you will see the same images. Just want to let you know. Meerkats Wiki Vice President:Dennyfeline. Meerkats Fanon Wiki Hi Aniju I would like to intrduce you to Meerkats Fanon Wiki(http://mkatsfanon.wkia.com). This is where you can create meerkats and groups with your own imagination. Its a lot of fun. Please visit and create your meerkat story and groups. It is the official part of Meerkats Wiki. You may even create articles of those meerkats at Meerkats wiki( ex: Billy,Al Capone,Flower,Flo,Ningalooo and etc etc etc) but just make them different. enjoy. Dennyfeline 10:34, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Great Job on the articles Hi Aniju I looked over the articles which you edited, and i can see you did a very good job, especially on articles like Savuka Whiskers, Oriole Whiskers, Nugget Whiskers, Beaker Whiskers, Juno Whiskers, thank you for expanding them, i really appreciate it, Well Done. WikiKat Vice President:Dennyfeline Alonzo Mourning Whiskers He was there as a rover, not neccesssarily to join it. He wears a radio collar for the KMP to track him. His group of residence is Aztecs but he was seen at Drie Doring for a roving expedition. He's unlikely able to join it because threre are a number of adult Drie Doring males within the group. Dennyfeline 12:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Male meerkat immigration Yes, but in reality, it would be very difficult for him to join the Drie Doring group, there is a number of adult males who will chase him away and besides, Mist is not directly related to Finn MacCool so the pair do breed. Here are the following reasons which the immigration of male meerkats to different groups depends on: 1. The number of adult natal males: If there are a large number of adult males(say 4 and above.) then the rover will be no match to fight the adult males still in the group he wants to join, the rover may even be killed. 2. Absence of adult natal males: If there are no adult natal males ( or perhaps only juvenile males) then the rover can join them. 3. The number of breeding females: if there are some breeding females then he can join and will most probably take residence in that perticullar group. Dennyfeline 12:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC)